My Blonde Draco
by Actress1999
Summary: What happens when a 21 year old Harry finds a 3 year old Draco? Will Harry take Draco in? Harry is walking home when he finds a 3 year old Draco who can't speak, write, walk, etc. Harry takes him in on instinct and because of his job in the Young Wizard Child Services Department of the Ministry. Will Draco be thrown in an Orphanage when he's older or will he be adopted by Harry?
1. Chapter 1

My Blonde Draco

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter!**

Chapter 1: Finding the Boy

Harry's P.O.V.

I was strolling home from work at the Ministry of Magic when there was a loud bang from an alley nearby. Being the curious person I am I entered the alley. I saw a silhouette of a small figure. The size of a 2 year old. I quickly picked up my pace as it disappeared down the alley. I rounded the alley corner to find nothing but a rubbish bin. But behind the rubbish bin was the real reason to why I was in the alley in the first place. I slowly approached the rubbish bin as to not scare whatever was behind it. As I turned I saw what I thought.

He was no more than two years or three years old. He had platinum blonde hair that was sticking to every side of his dirty face from sweat and mud. He had what I believed what use to be clothes but I can't really tell because they are torn and ratty. He was filthy from head to toe. He was shaking violently and he reeked of rubbish and urine. His eyes were wild and afraid. He was very skinny and underweight too. I couldn't help but be sympathetic for him so I did the only thing I could do and plus it was sort of my job.

"Hello there. I'm Harry. What's your name bud?" I asked. He shook his head and crawled swiftly to the corner of the dead end of the alley.

"Hey wait bud. I just want to help. I won't hurt you. I promise. I won't hurt you." I said walking closer to him. He stared at me and started to cry.

"Hey shhh. It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want to come home with me? I'll feed you and get you cleaned up." I cooed. He subsided to a few sniffles but still looked deathly afraid. I cautiously held my hand out being careful as to not scare him anymore.

"Come on. I won't hurt you. You will be fine with me. I promise. Can you talk?" I asked. He shook his head but he did very slowly give me his small hand. I can see him relax a little so I said nothing. When he had placed his hand fully in mine I closed my hand. I felt him tense up so I cooed.

"It's ok bud. Do you have a name?" I asked again. He nodded.

"Can you tell me?" I asked. He shook his head no. I remembered he couldn't speak so that's probably why.

"Where are your Mummy and Daddy?" I asked. He crawled towards the rubbish bin again only he wasn't high on alert. He found an old dirty map and circled the world.

"Are they traveling?" I asked making sure I got what he was trying to tell me. He nodded.

"Ok. Why did they leave you though?" He shook his head which I asked, "They didn't leave you. They abandoned you didn't they?" He nodded again.

"Well would you like to come with me?" He nodded but he seemed scared to go.

"OK well I'm going to have to carry you there OK?" I asked. I don't think he understood what I meant. So I picked him up cautiously only to have him scream and thrash.

"Woah hey bud its OK. I'm going to carry you to my home." I said stroking his messy dirty hair and holding him tightly so he knows nothing can hurt him now. I could feel him relax a little but he was shaking.

I started walking out of the alley and soon enough we arrived to my flat. I held him in one hand while the other I used to get my keys out and unlock the door. He was clinging on to me for dear life all the way home. I set him down in my living room and watched as he crawled over to a décor table and knock an antique vase on the floor and have it shatter. He screamed and crawled behind me holding my pants leg. I picked him up and set him on the couch. I walked to my linen closet to get a broom and dust pan. When I came back he was gone. So I figured that maybe he was in the kitchen because he might be hungry. Of course I was right and I found him in my pantry with peanut butter in his dirty hands and jelly dripping off a shelf and applesauce all over the pantry floor.

"Oh goodness. Bud come here." I said as I picked him up and set him in the kitchen on the floor. So now I have to clean my broken vase, jelly, peanut butter, applesauce and him up. Normally it shouldn't take long because I have my magic but I still have no information on this poor boy which means I don't know if he is a muggle or a wizard. I cleaned everything up except I hadn't cleaned Draco yet. When I found him (He had wandered off while I cleaned) he was in my bath tub still eating the peanut butter off his dirty hand. He was also sitting with my towels, unwound toilet paper, and the shower curtain in the tub. He had managed to get peanut butter in his hair also.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it making sure he didn't see so he couldn't unlock it and get out. I took him out of the tub and sat him on the toilet. I'm pretty sure he isn't potty trained either which makes this so much harder. I threw the toilet paper away and hung the shower curtain up again. I grabbed the towels and put them under the sink in the cabinet.

"Bud. I'm going to bathe you now OK. It won't hurt you alright?" He nodded in understanding. I turned the water on warm just to be sure as to not burn him. Then I slowly took what used to be a shirt off and then his ratty pants. He had no diaper or underwear so it was easier to get him naked. I stopped the water and gently put him in the water. Not 2 seconds in and he screamed and thrashed. I picked him up and cradled him. His eyes were darting around trying to figure it all out.

"Hey it's ok. It's just water. It won't hurt you at all." I cooed as I placed him back in the water. He sat there as still as he could be looking ready to cry. I stroked his hair and just told him he would be fine. Soon he learned that the water wouldn't hurt him and he started to like it. I got my cup from the sink and started to pour some water gently on his dirty head. He thought it was funny and started laughing. I laughed and smiled to happy that he was finally getting used to me. I put some shampoo in his hair and scrubbed it in. Then I rinsed it out by pouring water on his head again only I covered his eyes so the soap wouldn't burn them. He played with the cup and bubbles while I scrubbed his body with a soft sponge. I managed to get all the dirt off of him and soon enough he was playing in mud so I got him out and emptied the tub. I sat him in the sink because he was that small. I rinsed the rest of the dirt off and then I wrapped him in a towel.

I unlocked the door and walked into my bedroom. Sadly though I didn't have any clothes for him. There was where I had a problem. But then I remembered that Ron and Hermione visit all the time so they had little rooms for their children. I headed to the youngest child of their room. The youngest child they had was 6 now but they never got rid of some of the baby stuff. I carried the little blonde towards the closet and I opened it up and looked at the top. Sure enough there was a little black shirt and sweat pants and to my luck some diapers. I set the boy down on the bed and put on the diaper and the clothes. Don't ask how I know how to put on diapers. It's because of Hermione and my job. My job is Young Wizard Child Services if you're wondering.

"Alright there bud. Now it is time to go to bed for you." I said as I flipped the towel over my shoulder and carried him on my hip. I felt him rest his little head on my shoulder and relax which I take that as he fell asleep. I put him in my bed for now. After I made sure he was fine I went downstairs and called my secretary.

"_Hello. Secretary of Young Wizard Child Services. How may I help you?" _my secretary picked up.

"Hello Mrs. Dumont. It's Harry. I was calling so you can tell everyone I will be taking a personal two weeks off for my health."

"_Of course Mr. Potter. Have a great time. Goodbye" _I hung up.

I sat on my couch in the living room and thought about this poor blonde boy. He can't speak, I don't know his name, I don't know if he is a wizard, I don't know if he can write, He's definitely not potty trained, and I have no clue where his parents are. I decided I would try and find out. I grabbed my work laptop and searched for him on kidnappings or missing people, and I searched our history to see if anyone entered him at my department of work. Nobody in my department entered him, he wasn't kidnapped and thrown out on the streets, and he wasn't a missing child. Then I search images on Google and found one of him. I was definitely getting closer. There was an article attached to it. I clicked on that and found some information I needed. The article was made by a wizard who had also found him and took him in recently only to have him run away.

I read the whole article with the information (Which wasn't much):

**Name: **Draco

**Age: **3

**Guardians: **Unknown

**Gender: **Male

**Extra Info: **Pureblood Wizard

I read that information and memorized it. So he definitely was a wizard. What got me was that his guardians are Unknown and because he doesn't have a last name I can't track his parents down. I looked at the clock on my screen and it said 10:32 pm. I didn't realize I looked that long for information. I heard a cry upstairs and I knew he had woken up. I closed my laptop and walk upstairs. So his name is Draco.

I found Draco curled up in my bed crying and moving around. His face told me he was uncomfortable and I knew that face. I picked him up and carried him back to the room where I got his diaper. I grabbed another diaper, wipes and diaper rash cream and headed to my kitchen. I set him down on my island and cooed.

"It's OK Draco. You'll be alright." I cooed. I took his little sweatpants off and then I unstrapped his dirty diaper. He squirmed some and I had to hold him to reassure him. I then wiped him clean and put the clean diaper under the old one. I swiped the old one from under him and wrapped it up with the used wipes in it and I threw it away. I then put the cream on and started to strap the clean one. When I finished I smiled at him. He looked at me and then around my kitchen. I started to put his sweatpants back on when he kicked them off and screamed.

"Hey. You're OK. I'm just putting your pants back on Draco." I cooed. He screamed and kicked again.

"What? You don't want your pants on?" I asked. He shook his head but he kept screaming and kicking still.

Draco's P.O.V.

I kept screaming and kicking. I didn't want my pants on of course but I was also hungry and thirsty. But I don't know how to talk which is really frustrating so I can only cry and scream and kick.

"What's wrong Draco?" This guy apparently named Harry asked. How does he know my name? That's beyond my knowledge. I continued until he figured out what I wanted.

"Is your diaper too tight?" he tried again. I screamed louder and kicked harder and cried more.

"Are you Hungry?" he finally asked. I stopped everything. The kicking, the crying, the screaming, everything.

"Is that what? You're hungry? Alright hold on Draco. You just lie here and I will get you something OK?" He began searching his cabinet for something decent enough for my age to drink out of. Of course though his friend's son never got rid of the baby stuff so Harry found a bottle for me. He then filled it with some milk and warmed it up in the machine thingy. While I waited I started growing impatient so I whimpered and made noises.

"It's almost done Draco" Harry said as he looked at the machine.

I whimpered more until the thing beeped. Harry took it out and squirts some on his hand to make sure it wouldn't burn my mouth. He decided it was fine and he threw my sweat pants over his shoulder and then picked me up and cradled me. He was strong and bigger than me so he could hold my with one arm while feed me with the other. I was also really small for my age too so that made things easier for him. He put the bottles top to my lips and I sucked as I looked ahead and to where we were going. He was walking us upstairs to his room again.

I squirmed right when we got to his room so he put me back in the bed and kept feeding me. I looked at him and he smiled. I just looked at him curiously as I played with his hand that was holding my bottle. He laughed and I just turned over. He set the bottle down on his night stand and turned me back over with one hand on my back. I got worked up again and rolled back on my stomach and crawled on his bed. He laughed again and picked me up. He glanced at his clock and it said 11:08 pm. I decided to really make sure that he was a person that I can trust. So I will make him stay up all night.

I started to get frustrated in his arms and I wanted a toy. I groaned for emphasis on my frustration. He set me back on the bed. I crawled around on the bed and then sat down in the middle of the bed. He got up and moved closer. He looked tired but I still needed to make sure he was committed to me and my needs. I was sure he wasn't going to become my dad and that he will throw me into an orphanage as soon as I learned what a three year old should know but I need to know if he will take care of me for now. He spoke up while I looked at him curiously.

"OK Draco. It's time for bed. We can play and go shopping for you tomorrow." he said.

I got the play thing but I didn't get what he meant by play tomorrow so I cried.

"What bud? You need sleep. You're tired. I can tell." he stated. I still cried as I tried to crawl away from him. He picked me up to my demise so I screamed.

"Oh Draco. What now? It's time for bed bud." I crawled as fast as I can toward the edge of the bed and slid off. The bad part was that the door was closed and I don't know how to stand so I can't open it. So I cried louder.

He walked over and picked me up again. He cradled me back to the bed. He rocked me gently and I felt like I was slowly drifting off to sleep until I snapped out of it and I needed to stay with the mission so I squirmed and extended my hands toward the door and screamed.

"Draco we need to sleep so we are staying in my bedroom. What's out there that you want?" he asked.

I just screamed and tried reaching for the door. He tried to control my movements and rock me but that didn't work. I started to kick because he really wouldn't let go and I wanted to really play in that room where the clothes and toys were. He finally got off the bed as I screamed, kicked, and cried and opened the door. He set me down and let me crawl to my destination. I crawled to that certain room and grabbed a small teddy bear. I threw it across the room and laughed. Harry picked it up and brought it back to me. He smiled and put it on my head. When I looked up it would fall off and I would laugh.

"Draco I know you want to play with this teddy bear right now but its bedtime. We can play tomorrow." Harry spoke tiredly.

I grabbed the teddy bear again and sat in my sitting position. I then looked at the teddy and stuffed its right ear in my mouth and I involuntarily drooled on it. Harry grabbed it and took it out of my mouth.

"No Draco. You don't put things in your mouth unless it is food." He said.

I tried grabbing it again except he pulled it away. I got upset because he took away the toy I was playing with. I looked at him confused.

"Its bedtime." he said as he dropped the bear and picked me up. I looked at the clock in the room. It said 12:23 am.

I screamed. I squirmed and thrashed so much that he had to put me back down. I crawled back to the teddy bear and I sat and drooled on it. I stuck the right ear back in my mouth and I crawled again to a plastic what looked like transformer. Harry closed the door and sat back down with me knowing he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. I kept slamming the transformer over and over again on the floor. It was fun watching it hit the floor with a thud. I still had the bear in my mouth which Harry tried to get out of my mouth but I screamed and bit him. It was now 2:17 am in the morning when I relieved myself again and I was getting bored. I crawled around looking for something else to satisfy my boredom but my diaper was also sagging and getting on my nerves. Harry must have noticed because he got the wipes, cream, and a new diaper down from the closet.

I crawled back to the transformer and sat down which was a little uncomfortable. I was picked up a few seconds later by Harry and laid back down on the floor on my back. Harry changed me again like last time and I still refused to put my sweatpants on though. When Harry was done I crawled around again and found a red ball in the closet. It was like those exercise balls. Bouncy and rubbery and thin. But it was small. If I could stand it would be to my waist. I pushed it towards Harry who was having trouble staying awake to watch me. He smiled and pushed it back gently towards it. I crawled and pushed it again a little bit harder. He pushed it back again. I started to laugh as he played with me finally. We ended up rolling the ball around until 4:36 am. That's when I spit the bear out of my mouth and drooled. Then I crawled towards Harry and climbed on top of him. I accidently kneed him in the area so he picked me up and set me down next to him.

After his pain subsided he picked me up and cradled me. I was rocked back and forth slowly until my body couldn't take it anymore. I confirmed my mission was complete and I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

My Blonde Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter ideas!**

Chapter 2: Playing, Shopping, and the Visit

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 9:37 am. I felt uncomfortable again so I screamed. Harry, who was asleep, shot up and looked at me. I started to cry to emphasize my uncomfortableness. He got out of bed and picked me up. Harry carried me into the room with the toys, clothes, and diapers.

"Well Draco. You're going to have to hold your pee until we can get more diapers." Said Harry.

I looked at him confused and I moved around as he changed me. Then he took my clothes off and put on a new baby blue shirt and a black hoodie. Then he put some grey sweatpants on me. Then he put some socks on me. They were warm and thick. Then he carried me into the bedroom again and he changed. I crawled around on his bed. When he was finished he carried me into an empty room on the other side of the room with the toys and clothes.

"This will be your room Draco. We are going shopping now for your furniture and everything else." said Harry. I screamed in delight. We walked to his fireplace. He grabbed some sort of powder and then he yelled a place I never heard of. Then the next thing I know we were outside that store. It was called 'Babies R Us'. Harry walked in holding me and we first walked to a section with Carry on' that also hook into a car to make a car seat for a baby. Harry picked one out and asked me. I nodded and looked a different way. We walked to a cashier and bought it. Then we walked out and apparated back to Harry's flat. Harry walked to a garage where a van I didn't know he had was. He connected and put in the carry on in. Then he laid me in it and buckled me up. He then got in the driver's seat and started the car.

We drove back to 'Babies R Us' and bought a crib for me, a mattress, blankets, toys, lots of clothes and diapers, stuffed animals, a changing station, a dresser, a high chair, and a stroller. We purchased it and we were able to fit it all in the van to my surprise and we drove back to the flat that I now call home. First Harry sat me in front of the TV so I was distracted. Then he went and got everything to set up in my new room.

Harry's P.O.V.

I first started with the crib. It was a nice mahogany brown wooden crib. I levitated the box upstairs and started to assemble it. I used my wand because I know Draco is a pureblood wizard now. Then I waved my wand and everything else flew out of the van's trunk and in through the door, up the stairs, and into the room. I waved my wand for a second time and trash flew to the rubbish bin, paper was recycled, and everything was assembled and put into place. I also put something extra in here for him. This room was across the room we used before and on the left side of my room.

I walked back downstairs and found Draco watching Berenstain Bears. I turned the TV off and he groaned. I picked him up and walked back upstairs with him.

"Ready to see your new room?" I asked Draco. He nodded frantically so I put my hand over his eyes and opened the door.

Draco's P.O.V.

Harry took his hand off my eyes and I saw the most amazing room ever. The walls were a baby blue, my crib was on the left in the far corner, my changing station was to the far right corner with drawers in it that held my diapers and stuff, in the middle was a toy chest. My dresser was to the near left and a swing was to the near right. I had a Swing! The stroller was folded downstairs near the front door. My high chair was in the dining room. In my dresser the top one was shirts, the next was shorts, the next one was hoodies and sweat pants, and in the next one was winter clothes, and in the next one was pajamas, and in the next one was underwear when I would be potty trained and hats and gloves and scarf's. My dresser had 6 drawers. The door to my room was in the near middle. I had a window above my toy chest in the far middle. To the right in the middle of my changing station and swing was my closet that held my shoes and suits. Like actual suits my size for I don't know what reason.

I smiled and screamed in delight. Then I started crying tears of joy.

"Alright Draco. We can play now." said Harry.

I all but ran to the toy chest and dug in it and found plastic cars and motorcycles. We played until it was 1:00 pm. We then went to the kitchen for a late lunch.

"What do you want to eat Draco?" Harry asked as he held me and opened the fridge.

I pointed to some baked macaroni that was in a plastic container. Harry took that out and put it on the island. He then set me in my high chair after he moved it from the dining room into the kitchen. He heated my macaroni and placed it in a plastic bowl. Then he handed me some baby silverware. We still have the bottles and other baby things from Ron and Hermione so we didn't want to spend money on things we already have. Harry handed me a bottle with warm milk too. Then he heated up some leftovers for himself. I ate and smiled at him as he did the same back.

We just finished our lunches when the doorbell rang. Then there was an impatient knock and a yell.

"Harry! Open up! It's Ron and Hermione! We came to visit with our family!" Ron yelled hitting the door again.

Harry picked me up and set me down on the floor. I only know so much about Ron and Hermione because since I can't talk I just listen to Harry talk and tell me things and he mostly talks about them because they are his best friends so yeah. That's how I know that Ron and Hermione visit a lot because they live far away from Harry. I actually crawled away from the front door as Harry answered.

"Hey Ron! Hermione!" I heard Harry greet our guests.

"Hello Rose and Hugo." said Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter." They chimed. I could hear their whole conversation. I had hidden in the laundry room under all the laundry.

"Oh and everyone. I would like you to meet Dra-. Draco? Draco!" I heard Harry say.

"Is he your new assignment Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No. I just found him and I thought I should help him. He's somewhere around here. I guess he's a little scared because no one has ever visited us until now." He was right I was scared. I have never met them before.

"Alright well can you guys help me look for him. He's the only other person that lives here."

"Sure. Come on children let's look" said Hermione.

I heard them search for me. I froze when someone walked in. Slowly someone took the laundry off me. My heart was pounding. When I saw his face I was scared stiff. It was who I believed was Hugo.

"Mom I found him!" He yelled. I was so scared I just sat there frozen and crying.

Hermione walked in. A tall intimidating brunette. That increased my worry. Then a ginger girl who looked older than Hugo walked in. She was Rose I guess.

"Aw. Draco its OK." said Hermione.

"Nice job you scared him Hugo." said Rose glaring at her brother. Then a tall big ginger man walked in too. I had enough. I screamed to the top of my lungs. It startled them. That's when Harry moved passed and picked me up. I screamed and cried. I was scared.

"Shhh Draco. It's OK. They're friends." Harry said as we all walked out of the laundry room and into the living room. They all sat down around me and Harry.

"May I see him?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." said Harry. What? NO! What is he doing?! He handed me over to the brunette lady. I took one look at her and I screamed to the top of my lungs again. I screamed, cried, and kicked.

"Draco it's OK. She's a friend bud." said Harry as he stroked my hair. I still screamed and kicked and cried. I was losing it.

"Alright well I think I should put him to bed and you guys can unpack your stuff said Harry as he took me from Hermione.

"Right then. Come on Hugo. Help me unload the car." said Ron. Hermione and Rose went upstairs to clean the rooms for everyone. Harry and I went to my room. Did I tell you my door has the initial 'D' carved into it? Stands for my name.

I was still screaming and crying and kicking when we walked into my room. Harry closed the door to block them off from us. He cradled me and rocked me. I calm down and subsided to crying. So I wasn't kicking anymore or screaming but I was still crying.

"Shhh. You're OK Draco. I know it was scary and unexpected. It's OK." Harry cooed. I fell asleep in his arms and I could feel him put me in my crib.

Harry's P.O.V.

I put Draco in his crib after he fell asleep. I went back downstairs and waited for everyone to come downstairs so we could get caught up and talk about things. Hermione and Rose came down first. Apparently this year Rose was to go off to Hogwarts.

"So are you excited to be going Rose?" I asked.

"Of course. I've been dreaming about it all my life!" She said excitedly.

"Have you gotten your supplies and stuff yet?" I asked. She nodded. Ron and Hugo came down now.

"So Ron how's work?" I asked him.

"Good I'm actually finishing up all my training and I'm about to be ranked an Auror. How about you?" said Ron.

"I'm good. I actually don't have a case going but I have also called in to take two personal weeks for Draco. I mean the poor boy, I found him out in the alley just last night. He's doing well though. He definitely likes to cling onto me. He's not good with people. Heck he didn't even like me when I first met him." I said.

"Really? Wow. Have you found any information on him?" asked Hermione.

"No. I just found out his name and that he's a wizard. He doesn't even have a last name. Well at least not that I know of. I mean it's hard enough though as it is." I said.

"What about his I.Q?" asked Rose.

"Actually I'm sure he is very smart because of the way he just sits and thinks sometimes and he looks at every little detail of things. But the problem is I didn't even know his name till I found him on the internet because he doesn't know how to speak, write, walk, he isn't potty trained, etc. so that makes it really hard for me but he also listen's well when I talk to him. He knows who to trust and who not to and if he doesn't know he sort of tests them." I said.

"How do you know that Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well last night he made sure I tended to every need of his. When he cried he would make sure I did what he wanted or gave what he wanted. And when I asked he would keep crying or something until I got it right. I was up till 4:36 am being tested by him. He made sure I cared and loved him like I was suppose to and when he was satisfied he fell asleep in my arms knowing that I would put him to bed and he would be safe." I answered Ron.

"Wow. Already been a day and you know so much about him." said Hermione.

"Well yes. It's mostly instinct that I pay attention to what he does because it's my job too and so I couldn't help doing it for Draco too."

"Are you going to be his Dad?" asked Hugo.

"Actually I really don't know that. I want to but I don't know. He's definitely different from other children I have dealt with, I'll give you that. I don't want to give him to an orphanage like all the other children because like I said he's different. Of course in a good way but I don't know if I can have him I mean I still don't have a wife and who would watch him if I'm at work? But I do already have a room and everything for him and I'm definitely happy to have him here but I still don't know if I should have him here permanently or not." I answered. Hugo just nodded.

"Well I think he is a wonderful little boy." said Hermione.

"Mom. He screamed in your face when you held him." stated Rose.

"Sweetheart he was scared and we are strangers to him. He doesn't know us. He's only heard about us." said Hermione.

Just then there was a cry.

"Well Draco's awake. I'll go get him. Y'all help yourself to food, drinks, and the TV." I said as I headed upstairs.

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke to my diaper being uncomfortable so naturally I cried. Harry must have heard because he walked into my bedroom.

"Hey Draco. Did you have a nice nap?" he asked as he sat me down on the changing station. He changed me and then took me downstairs where all the scary people were. It was time for dinner when we went down and Hermione had cooked some spaghetti for everyone. We all sat at the dining table. I was in my high chair and Harry was right by my side and Hermione was on my other side. I was shaking and I was ready to cry. Harry took my hand and rubbed it. He smiled at me and kissed my tiny hand in reassurance. I still shook even though Harry was right there.

Hermione served us the spaghetti. I got some but I didn't want it in case she poisoned it. I also had my bottle that was filled with warm milk. We sat eating as Hugo started doing the best parts of the day.

"The best part of my day was seeing Mr. Potter." said Hugo.

"Thanks." said Harry. I groaned. Harry grabbed my hand again and smiled at me. I just stared at my food as if it was poisoned.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at me. I started to shake.

"It's OK Draco. It's Spaghetti. You can eat it. I know you can." he said. I just grabbed my warm milk and drank that.

"Well the best part of my day was seeing my friend down the street." said Rose.

"The best part of my day was coming to see Harry." said Ron. Harry smiled.

"The best part of my day w-." Hermione didn't finish because I poured her 'poisoned' spaghetti all over her on top of her head. I wasn't laughing though. I was mad and scared and I wanted to get out of my high chair. Harry had is mouth wide open until he spoke up. Everyone's face was in shock.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry. He's never done that before! Draco!" he looked at me. I was struggling to get out my high chair. I had tears streaming down my face too. Then I screamed.

"Here Hermione." Harry said getting a towel and giving it to her.

"Draco. I am very disappointed with you! I know you're scared but you do not pour your food on people!" scolded Harry. Rose and Hugo were sent to their rooms and Ron helped Hermione upstairs. As for me. I was stuck downstairs with Harry yelling at me. I screamed.

"Draco I am ashamed of you! I know your scared but buddy you do not ever pour your food on people. It is rude and impolite." Harry scolded again. I screamed and cried and shook. Harry finally unlatched the seat and picked me up. He held me close as I sobbed. We walked upstairs and into my room.

"Shhh Draco. I know bud. I know." Harry said kissing my head softly and stroking my hair. I was still crying when a cleaned up Hermione walked in.

"Hermione I'm sorry he did that. I don't know what happened to him. But he's definitely scared because he's shaking." said Harry.

"It's OK Harry. Anyways I always thought my spaghetti was horrible. He was just the brave one to tell the truth." Hermione laughed. I cried louder.

"Shhh. Shhh. Draco it's alright bud." said Harry as he switched my position and now cradled me.

"Well goodnight Harry." said Hermione as she walked out of my room.

"Goodnight Hermione." he called after her.

I stopped crying and screaming so now Harry was just cradling me as I started to get tired from today's events. Tomorrow we are going on a picnic as if today wasn't bad enough. I fell asleep in Harry's arms 10 minutes after I stopped crying. Everyone else had gone to bed except Harry and me because I was still awake but since I fell into a deep sleep Harry got to go to bed and fall asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

My Blonde Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter!**

Chapter 3: The Picnic in the Park

Harry's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning around 8:57 am. So I went downstairs to start cooking breakfast for everyone. I turned the stove on and got the eggs and bacon out. I was in the middle of cooking when Hermione walked down and started to help me.

"Hey Hermione. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Of course. You?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Very well." I answered. That's when everyone else came down. First Ron, then Hugo, and finally Rose. Draco was still asleep though.

"Hermione. Can you take over while I check on Draco?" I asked.

"Sure. Rose come help me." she said. Rose helped her while I went upstairs and as I went upstairs there was a cry and I knew Draco had woken up.

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to what I believed was 9:10 am. I could hear everyone downstairs except for me. I was also uncomfortable so I cried. Harry walked in a few seconds later from when I started to cry.

"Hey Draco. How are you? Huh?" he cooed while I still cried.

He picked me up and set me on my changing station. Harry was still wiping when Hermione came in.

"Harry the fo-." she couldn't finish because I screamed and started to kick.

"Food's ready?" Harry asked while he tried to get a hold of me after I started my fuss.

"Yes." Hermione said as she headed out the door.

I screamed and screamed over and over again. First of all she has to knock, second I don't want her to see me naked, and third she scares the living crap out of me.

"Draco! Calm down bud! It's OK! Shhh, shhh. It's alright. Shhh, shhh." Harry cooed. "It's way too early to be screaming bud."

I calmed down after 15 minutes. Harry finished changing me and we headed downstairs. Harry was still cradling me just in case I got worked up again. Harry sat me down in my high chair and gave me applesauce. Now I know you are wondering if I hate this family. No I just hate Ron and Hermione because they scare the living crap out of me because they are so big and intimidating. Hugo and Rose I could care less about and Harry I trust with my life. So because I had already poured spaghetti on Hermione I threw my bowl of applesauce across the table and it splattered all over Ron. This time I laughed.

"Ron! I'm so sorry!" Harry said.

"It's alright mate. He's just scared and babies do this all the time, toddlers too. Hugo use to do it when he was 2." said Ron.

"Draco! What were you thinking?! It is not funny!" Harry scolded. I just kept laughing until Harry picked me up and brought me upstairs. By the time we got to my room I was screaming my bloody head off.

"Draco what is the matter with you?! You have never done that to me! Why do it now?!" Harry asked. I just cried.

"Bud I understand you are scared but just because you are scared of them doesn't mean you pour your food on them. If you're scared you come to me and I will help. OK?" Harry stated. I nodded.

"OK. Now let's get you ready for the picnic." Harry said as he went into my drawers and got out 2 hoodies, 2 sweatpants, and 2 pairs of socks. One change of clothes he put in my diaper bag we also bought. The other he put on me. Then he went to my changing station and grabbed some diapers, wipes, and some rash cream and then put those in my diaper bag. I crawled over to the bag while Harry filled it with things I might need. He put a few toys in it too. Then he went back to my dresser and got out a little beanie and put it on my head because it's a little chilly outside. Then when he was done, he zipped it up and put the strap over his shoulder and picked me up and put me on his hip and headed to his room.

When we got to his room he set me and the bag down on his bed. I crawled around and then slid off the bed. He made the mistake of leaving his door a little bit cracked while he went to shower. I crawled out and crawled to the other rooms. There was only one door which was cracked open too so I crawled in there and I drooled on accident. It was apparently the room to Rose because she let a scream out as I crawled in because she naked. Hermione ran straight here.

"What's wrong Rose?" she asked frantic to know what happened.

"Draco crawled in here!" she yelled trying to put on her clothes as fast as possible.

"Oh. Come here Draco." said Hermione.

I crawled away from here because she scares me. I crawled over to what I think was lip stick. I grabbed it and opened it. Then I crawled to the wall leaving a trail of lip stick. I started to draw squiggly lines on the wall with the lipstick when I was picked up. I screamed. It was Hermione who picked me up.

"Now Draco you don't come in here OK and you don't ever draw on the wall with lipstick yet alone take it." said Hermione.

Who is she to tell what I can and can't do?! She's not my mother or the person in charge. I screamed and kicked her. Harry heard my cries for help so he ran to Rose's room.

"What happened? Draco!" Harry said grabbing me from Hermione.

"Draco crawled in on Rose and so I came in here and when I tried picking him up he crawled away and took some of Rose's lipstick and drew on the wall." Hermione said gesturing towards the wall.

"Oh Draco." Harry sighed. I just looked at him with angry eyes.

I mean they scare me to death and they aren't out of the house. I want them to go and never come back. And yes I have strong feelings towards my opinion. Harry cradled me back to his room and closed the door all the way. I whimpered now.

"What's the matter bud? Are you hungry? You didn't eat breakfast." Harry said. Harry put on a shirt and hoodie because he didn't have that on when he came to Rose's room. Then he took me and the diaper bag downstairs where everyone else was. Rose glared at me. I just looked innocent. Harry unfolded my stroller and put the diaper bag underneath and then put me in it. It was the type with the carry on to attach to. We had brought the carry on in from the car. The carry on we bought was to go with everything else we bought. It was like a set or whatever. Then Harry fed me a warm bottle of milk and we left the flat.

I rode in the stroller as everyone walked to the park. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted about recent news and Hugo and Rose ran off in front. I had a blanket on to keep me extra warm. I decided to kick it off to get Harry's attention because I didn't want him to talk to the enemy.

Harry looked at me, smiled, picked up the blanket, put it back on me, and resumed talking to the enemy. I started to get frustrated so I whimpered loudly. They all looked at me so I kicked the blanket off again.

"What's the matter Draco?" Harry asked as I started to cry. Harry took me out of the stroller and cradled me with one arm as he pushed the stroller with the other.

"So mate have you decided to adopt him or not yet?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at me then at Ron and shrugged.

"Shut up Ron. Can't you see that Harry doesn't like to answer that question?!" said Hermione.

"Right uh sorry there." said Ron sheepishly.

"It's fine. I just don't know yet." said Harry as he looked at me. I looked back with innocent eyes.

When we got to our destination, Harry unlatched the carry on that I was in and set it down on the blanket Ron had spread out. Hermione had the food basket so she started to unload it. Hugo and Rose played on the playground nearby. Harry and Ron sat down and I was taken out of the carry on. I crawled around looking at my surroundings. There were so many people. My eyes got big and I started to cry. Harry picked me back up and cradled me. He started to feed me a bottle of milk when Hugo and Rose came back from playing. They sat down too and dishes of food were handed out. I finished drinking so Harry just held me while he ate. Harry tried feeding me a grape. At first I had no idea what it was so I spit it out. He tried again and I ate it. It was good so I sat up as he gave me more grapes to eat. While I as eating grapes I relieved myself so I started to squirm in Harry's lap.

Harry saw this and laid me down on the blanket. What in the world is he doing?! I am not letting him change me in front of these people! Harry grabbed a fresh diaper, wipes, and cream from the bag. Then he proceeded in trying to take my dirty diaper off but I wasn't going to let him with so many people around here. I started to scream and kick him.

"Hold on bud. I know you're uncomfortable so let me do this." he cooed. I kicked and screamed again. I was not letting this happen.

"What's the matter bud? Is it Ron and Hermione?" he asked. I just nodded and groaned. Of course it's them watching me. It's uncomfortable.

"OK. Can you guys look away from him?" asked Harry. They nodded and got up to go get Hugo and Rose to feed the ducks at the pond.

I let Harry unstrap me then and he changed my diaper. He threw away the old one with the dirty wipes. Then he put the clean wipes and the cream away in the bag again. I rolled over and started to crawl. Harry let me crawl only to a certain distance before he grabbed me and put me right back where we started. The Weasley family came back and packed everything back up again then put it under my stroller where the diaper bag is. Then Harry put me back in the carry on and hooked the carry on back on the stroller. Then we all got up and walked around the park again. It was a nice day until Hugo had to go ruin it and hurt him.

So now we were back in Harry's flat and Hermione was tending to Hugo's deep long cut on his leg in the living room and Ron and Rose were in the kitchen putting the left over's away. Harry was putting everything else away like my stroller and diaper bag and stuff in it. I was left on the floor in the living room with people I hate while Harry was upstairs. Great. Just great.

I crawled around on the floor looking for something to play with. I found one of Hugo's toy's and started to bang it on the floor and I drooled on it.

"Mummy! Draco's breaking my toy!" complained Hugo.

Hermione walked over to me. "May I have the toy back Draco?" she asked. Yeah right. I'm playing with it right now. He can freaking wait. I kept drooling on it and banging it on the tile floor. I laughed at it too.

"What's this loud banging?" asked Harry and he walked in on me putting part of the toy in my drooling mouth.

"Draco. That's not yours. Give it to Hermione." Harry said. I got upset because I was playing with it and he won't let me. I started to cry as Harry took the toy away and wiped the drool off with a hand towel and then my face. He handed the toy back to Hugo and picked me up. I screamed and tried to get the toy back.

"No Draco. It's not yours." said Harry. I screamed again.

Hugo and Rose went outside and down the street to play with the rest of the children. Hermione and Ron went to take a bath upstairs so Harry was stuck with me down in the living room. Harry had gotten some toys for me to play with so I was happy for now.

Harry's P.O.V.

I watched as Draco played with his toys and drooled on them too. He crawled around from toy to toy I set out for him. He was the cutest little boy ever but the real question is; am I going to adopt him? Or am I going to sign him up as one of my projects? That's when I realized one thing and one thing only. He is mine. So I decided to adopt him. But to adopt him I had to sign him into my records. So I called my secretary.

"_Hello. Young Wizard Child Services. This is the secretary speaking. How may I help you?" _said Harry's secretary.

"Hello Mrs. Dumont. Cancel my two weeks off. I'm coming in tomorrow with someone." I said.

"_Well of course Mr. Potter. I will do that right away and tell the office."_ she said.

"Thank you. Goodbye." I said.

"_Goodbye Mr. Potter." _She hung up after that and so did I.

Tomorrow morning the Weasley's are going back to their home so after they leave I'm going to head to the office with Draco. It's official. I need Draco and he needs me. I love him too. I care for him. I gave him the biggest room in my house for heaven's sake.

I picked Draco up and carried him upstairs. I entered his room and put him in his crib. I stroked his hair until he fell asleep for a nap. That's when I fell asleep for a nap too only in my bed.

Rose's P.O.V.

We are walking back from playing with the other kids when I asked Hugo, "Do you like Draco or do you think he's annoying?"

"I think he's annoying but I don't think he can help it." answered Hugo.

"Well right because he's scared. Do you think he hates us?" I asked next.

"Well if he's scared of us then he definitely automatically hates us." said Hugo.

"Good point. I mean he's so scared he threw applesauce at dad!" I laughed.

"Yeah not to mention he poured his spaghetti all over mum." laughed Hugo. We laughed together until we got back to Mr. Potter's flat. We walked upstairs and figured everyone was taking a nap so we did too. I fell asleep on my pink bed sheets and I imagined Hugo did the same on his blue bed sheets.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Do you think Draco hates us?" I asked Ron.

"Well not hate us. I mean he's scared. He doesn't know us and he probably thinks we are intimidating and a threat to him. He's just really scared. I mean from what Harry told us he hasn't been near many people." answered Ron.

"Yes I guess that's true but he looks like he's always angry. When I look at him he gives me this weird angry stare." I said.

"Well I don't know how to explain that other than he's scared." said Ron. Oh well. We both got out of our bath we took together and got dressed. Then we fell asleep and took a nap like everyone else in the flat apparently.


	4. Chapter 4

My Blonde Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter!**

Chapter 4: My Adoption

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up from my nap and apparently I didn't take a nap. I actually slept throughout the night too. I wonder if anyone else did. Oh Well. I repositioned myself and waited. I didn't feel like screaming or crying but that's probably only because I didn't go in my diaper. I looked at my clock and it read 11:13 am. I waited for what seemed like hours only it was probably a few minutes. Harry walked in to check on me but because I was awake now he picked me up. He changed me anyways just to be fresh and carried me down stairs. Today would be a great day because the Weasley family was leaving today. When we came down they already had everything packed in their car. So now we just had to say goodbyes. Harry sat me down on the couch in the living room. Everyone else was at the front door. I slipped from the couch and crawled to where everyone else was just to make sure they were leaving.

"Bye Hermione." Harry said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Bye Ron." Harry said as he man hugged him.

Harry hugged Hugo and Rose too. "Bye you two. Be good for your parents."

Harry finally opened the door and waved as they left. I crawled over to watch them get in their car and drive away. I laughed as they left.

"What are you laughing about Draco?" Harry asked me as he picked me up.

We headed off to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Draco?" he asked. I nodded. He set me in my high chair while he got me some grapes and some warm milk.

While I ate and drank he went upstairs to shower and get dress. When he came down he was in a business suit. Apparently he was going to take me somewhere important. I wonder if I have to wear one of my suits. I hope not but I kind of want to because I have never had a suit before so I guess I don't mind much. He carried me up stairs and put me down in some warm water in his tub. He poured water on my head as I played with some toys. Then he washed my hair with shampoo and rinsed it out. I was picked up and put into a towel and then carried to my room. He placed me on my changing station.

"Now because you are just a sweet little boy Draco you don't have to wear a suit." said Harry explaining to me. I don't mind because there might be way more times when I can wear a suit.

Harry put me in some grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a purple hoodie. Then he put some thick little socks on my feet and then went into my drawers again and got a beanie and some mittens. It was a cold day so he wanted to keep me warm. When I was ready he packed some things that I would definitely need in my diaper bag. When he was done he picked me up and the bag and walked downstairs. He smiled to me and I just looked at him with curiosity because truth be told I have no idea where we are going. I hope there are no more people but of course that's probably not the case.

We walked into the living room and towards the fire place. I have only what Harry calls it flooed, once. I started to whimper since I'm quite scared to do it again.

"Shhh. Draco it's OK. Floo'ing doesn't hurt. You'll be alright." Harry said as he stepped into the fireplace and grabbed some powder. He held me close as I started to cry.

"Shhh. It's ok Draco. It won't hurt I promise." Harry cooed. The only reason I'm scared of floo'ing is because one moment we are here and then the next we're somewhere else just like that and it's really scary.

Harry bounced me as he slammed the powder on the floor and said, "Ministry of Magic!" Then we were off and all of a sudden coming out of a fireplace in what was apparently the Ministry. I looked around shaken. Harry held me close and I started to kick him for bringing me here. And what's worse? There were more people than the park here. There were just too many people I didn't know and they were all big and scary.

"Ow Draco!" Harry said as I kicked him in the crotch on accident. I was kicking his leg most of the time only this time my foot slipped. I just screamed.

"SHHH! Shhh. It's OK Draco." Harry said as we went down a random hall out of thousands here in this scary place. I kicked him again harder and started to squirm because all I wanted to do was crawl out of here.

"Hold on Draco. Almost there. Hey Mrs. Dumont." he said as we past some secretary and into a large office. I screamed again.

"Shhh. Draco please. It's OK. We're here. This is my office. I'm head of Young Wizard Child Services. I'm just here to do some work and then we will leave again. Calm down bud." he said as he stroked my hair and laid me down on his desk. It was a large desk so I didn't take much space. He sat down in his boss like chair and stroked my hair until I actually calmed down.

I calmed to a whimper and he picked me up and cradled me. I fell asleep in his arms and I was comfortable.

Harry's P.O.V.

Draco fell asleep in my arms so I got up and went to his diaper bag. I got out the changing pad and laid it on the desk off to the side. I then laid him down and covered him with a blanket. When I was done and made sure he was alright I got some adoption papers from Mrs. Dumont.

"Mrs. Dumont. I need some adoption forms please." I told her.

"_Why sure thing Mr. Potter. Here you go." _she said handing me the registration forms.

I took them, nodded to her, and walked back into my office. I sat down and stared at them. I mean sure I want to have Draco but I don't have a mother for him and my job doesn't pay that much but I guess I will just use my parent's inheritance for him. I don't know if I can take care of him though for long. I mean sure it's easy to take care of kids for a small amount of time. I mean my job consists of having children to stay with me for some time. But to have him there might be weird. Another thing is who would watch over him. I mean I can't take him here to work every day. That would be a disaster not to mention I wouldn't get any work done.

I looked at Draco and then at the papers. I knew what had to be done. I started filling out the registration form.

**Name: **Draco

**Age: **3

**New Guardian: **Harry James Potter

**Address: **#12 Grimmauld Place

**Country: **London, England

**Zip Code: **357981

**Health: **A Positive Blood Type, Underweight RN

**Education: **None SF

**Signature: **Harry James Potter

When I was all finished I brought my work laptop out and entered the information in so that it would be official and legal. I printed them out and stamped it because I am the manager of this department so I can legalize things except with the Minister's approval. I just have to send this to him for him to stamp it as well. I put my laptop away and got up. I grabbed the form and the legalized papers I printed. Then I walked out the door.

"Mrs. Dumont. Please watch over Draco as I go see the Minister." I told my secretary. She nodded and got up and walked into my office.

I walked down the hall towards the elevators and got in. When I arrived to the Minister's office I knocked.

"Come in Mr. Potter." said the Minister.

"Hello sir." I said stepping into his office.

"Have something else for me to stamp?" he asked.

"Yes sir I do." I said handing him the printed papers and the registration form.

"You have found a new child. And who is adopting him?" asked the Minister.

"Yes I found him and uh I am sir. I'm adopting him." I said swallowing.

"Hmmm. Why so?" he interrogated.

"I don't know. There is just something different from the other's that pulls me towards him." I answered quite frankly. The Minister just nodded. Now I waited as he looked through the papers. He picked up his stamp and paused.

"Mr. Potter, I know you will be a great father." the Minister said and then he stamped. I beamed.

"Thank you sir." I said as I collected the papers to go scan them and add the official details into the computer system.

Draco's P.O.V.

I started to wake up when some lady walked into the room. My vision was a little blurry from sleeping so I couldn't really see who it is. When my vision cleared up there was a young lady in my sight. I stared at her. No not stared. I glared at her. She had really red lips and brown hair pulled into a bun. She was wearing a power suit. I started to squirm from my uncomfortableness and I started to cry.

"Oh no! What's wrong little guy?" she asked. I just kept crying. Hopefully Harry will come back.

"What's wrong little guy. Did you go potty?" she asked. Apparently she has experience with little kids according to her job so she took my blanket off me and grabbed my diaper bag. I only screamed at this.

"Woah. Shhh. It's OK bud. I'm just going to change you." she cooed. I screamed louder. Someone down the hall heard this and came in.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"I think one of my bosses projects. He may not be entered as a project yet so." Mrs. Dumont answered.

"Hello little guy. What's wrong?" he asked. Apparently he worked in the same department as Harry and Mrs. Dumont. His name was Garret. I screamed louder. Garret picked me up without my consent and cradled me.

"He went in his diaper and so I was going to change him but then he started screaming." said Mrs. Dumont. I screamed louder with tears rushing down my face.

"Shhh. Shhh." said Garret bouncing me and cradling me. While he was doing this, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. Dumont getting the changing station ready. I went berserk. I screamed, cried and finally kicked him straight in the crotch. He doubled over while he passed me to Mrs. Dumont.

"Ow! Oh my mercy!" Garret said as he held himself where I kicked hard.

"You are one feisty baby huh?" said Mrs. Dumont. She set me down on my changing pad. I rolled over and tried to crawl away. She pulled me back and flipped me over and all hell broke loose.

Harry's P.O.V.

I was walking back from scanning the official legalized adoption papers for Draco when a cry was heard around the corner and down the hall where my office was. I held the papers firmly and all but ran to my office. When I got there Mrs. Dumont and Mr. Garret were trying to calm down a furious upset Draco. I ran over to Mrs. Dumont who was trying to change Draco's diaper and Garret was trying to calm him and I grabbed Draco and cradled him.

"Shhh. Shhh. Calm down Draco. It's OK. Thank you Mrs. Dumont, Mr. Garret. You may leave now." I said while stroking the furious Draco's hair. They left and looked glad to be leaving. I wouldn't blame them. Draco's a burden sometimes but I was the only one that can calm him.

"Shhh Draco. Shhh." I cooed softly.

Draco's P.O.V.

I screamed as Harry tried to calm me down. I am so mad right now because he left me with some lady I don't know and some man came barging in through the door scaring the daylights out of me.

"Shhh Draco. Shhh." Harry said again. I only kicked him and pounded him on the chest for leaving. I repeatedly kicked and screamed and hit him on the chest.

"Draco stop. You do not hit or kick. Calm down bud. I'm sorry for leaving you. I had to go do something for you. Now stop hitting me." he said as he grabbed my tiny hands into his and looked at me. I screamed.

"Shhh. Look at me. Stop OK. I know you're very mad right now but you need to stop." scolded Harry. I just kicked him and slid to the desk. I was on my stomach pounding the desk and kicking it. Everything fell off it including the lamp, papers, files, other glass things all fell to the floor and shattered or whatever. I was on a rage and it felt good. I mean I have been scared the whole time I have been with Harry and that's only been a few days.

"Draco Stop!" Harry scolded as he picked me up only to have me fight back. Harry sat on the floor near the office doors with me in his lap. I just screamed and cried. I soon ran out of steam to fight back because I'm small and he is bigger and stronger. When I did stop I just cried very loudly.

"Shhh. That's it Draco." Harry said as he stroked my cheek and kissed my head.

"Do you know what Draco? I found you a Daddy." Harry said. I turned and looked at him with wide eyes and tear stains all over my face.

"Yeah. Do you know who your new Daddy is?" he asked. Of course I don't know. I'm 3 with no family. I just shook my head.

"Your Daddy is…Me. I'm your Daddy bud. I left so I could get your adoption papers sealed and legalized." Harry explained. He then kissed me on my fore head and hugged me. I was speechless.

"Alright. Now that I have everything done we can go home bud. But first something tells me you went potty." he said as he laid me on my changing pad and changed me. When he was done he packaged everything back up in the diaper bag, picked me up, and left the office. I saw Garret and Mrs. Dumont talking. I glared at them both.

Harry and I floo'ed back to the Flat and my new home. Harry set me down and he went upstairs to empty out the diaper bag. I crawled over to the stairs. I need to get upstairs to where Har-. Daddy was. I crawled the first step and then climbed the rest until I got to the middle of the stairs. As I was climbing in the middle of the stairs Daddy came walking down and stopped when he saw me.

"Draco?! You're climbing the stairs!" he said in disbelief. I smiled at him. He laughed and picked me up.

"I can't believe it bud. Why did you want to come upstairs? I was coming straight down." Harry said. Somehow I managed what happened next and I couldn't believe it myself. I spoke. In the 3 years I lived I have never spoken a word to anybody until now.

"Daddy." I said. My first word. Harry stared wide-eyed at me. Then he flipped out.

"Draco you said Daddy! You said Daddy!" He yelled in excitement.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I held my little hands out and laughed.

"You said it again! This is unbelievable. I have to call Ron and Hermione and tell everyone at work!" Daddy said enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Here bud. If you can climb and say a word I bet you can walk." he said as he brought me into the living room and set me on one side of the coffee table and then sat on the other side.

"Alright bud. Put one foot in front of the other." he said as he showed me with his hands. I grabbed the coffee table wanting to do this because I had come so far in just one day.

I stood up wobbly at first. I landed on my bottom after losing my small amount of balance.

"It's OK. Try again Draco." Daddy encouraged. I tried again and managed to stand.

"Yay Draco!" Daddy said smiling. "Now come here. One foot in front of the other. You can hold on if you want."

I held onto the Coffee table and put my right foot first. Then my left and then my right again. I moved very slowly the first time. When I reached Daddy I collapsed on his lap. That's was very tiring. Daddy laughed.

"What? Tired already?" he asked laughing. I smiled and laughed too. "Good job bud. Now let's try this again only a little faster." He put me back on the other side of the coffee table.

I put one foot in front of the other and kept going. This time I went faster. It felt amazing.

"Good job bud! I'm so proud of you." Daddy encouraged. "Now let's try without the table. Think you can do that? If I'm rushing you just say Daddy." Daddy told me. He put me back again for the third time on the other side of the table.

I got up and let go of the table only to fall on my butt.

"It's OK bud. If you need to use the table you can. You don't have to let go." Daddy explained.

I got up and made sure I was stable. When I was mostly stable I let go. I didn't fall which was good except when I put my left foot first and face planted. It took me by surprise so I cried.

"Oh Draco!" Daddy said as he picked me up. "Shhh. You're OK. Nothing's wrong bud." he told me.

"It just took you by surprise huh? It's not easy walking bud." he said. No Kidding.

He set me down after I stopped cry. He wiped my face with his shirt (He had gotten changed when he was upstairs.).

"Now try again bud." he said as he held my small hands and got up. He walked backwards as I tried to walk forward.

I walked a few steps and almost fell down except Harry, I mean Daddy picked me back up. I tried again and we did this for a few minutes until he let go. When he let go I still stayed walking. I mean he just let go like that and I was still walking! Ha! He cheered.

"Yay! Draco! Good job buddy! I'm so proud of you." He cheered as I walked over to him and held onto his legs. He picked me up but I screamed.

"What? You want to walk on your own now?" he asked. I nodded. He set me down and walked to the kitchen door and turned around waiting for me. I stood up and slowly walked to him watching where I put my feet. He grabbed my hand as we walked into the kitchen. He picked me up and set me in my highchair.

"What do you want bud? Some milk and cookies to celebrate?" he asked. I screamed in delight so I had some milk and cookies. It was snack time anyways.

When we both finished Daddy set me down on the floor and we walked to the stairs.

"Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to climb bud?" he asked. I answered him by starting to climb. He waited for me grinning like an idiot for my accomplishments. I got tired halfway up the stairs though so I made him carry me.

"Alright. Time for a nap bud. You have had such an exciting day." he said.

"Daddy." I said.

"What bud?" he said smiling.

"Daddy." I said looking at my crib.

"What? You don't want to sleep or you just want to go in?" he asked.

"Daddy!" I screamed starting to get frustrated because he didn't understand.

"What bud?!" he asked frantically.

"DADDY!" I screamed and started to cry.

"Awww bud. Shhh. Shhh." he cooed. He bounced me and after some time I calmed down. I tried again though.

I pointed to my crib and said, "Daddy." He finally put me in my crib where my toy that I wanted was.

"Is that what you wanted bud. Your stuffed bear?" he asked.

"Daddy." I said as I nodded and played with my stuffed bear. He sighed and kissed my head.

"Alright. Go to sleep now bud. Time for a nap. I will be downstairs watching TV. Yell Daddy if you need me bud." he said as he kissed me again and left out the door. He turned the lights off and closed my door. I fell asleep 7 minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

My Blonde Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter references! I only own Princeton Malfoy except the last name.**

Chapter 5: Princeton

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up from my nap only to hear laughter downstairs. I thought it was weird but Daddy must be watching something funny on the TV. He laughed again only this time it wasn't he. It was him with somebody. Now I'm just confused. Who else is here? No more bloody people! I'm sick of them! So to find out this mystery I screamed 'Daddy' to the top of my lungs and I started to cry.

"DADDY!" I screamed and had tears rushing down my face. I could hear two sets of footsteps climbing up the stairs.

"DADDY!" I screamed again as Daddy and some other man burst through the door.

"Draco. Hey Bud!" Daddy said as he picked me up. I buried my face into his neck.

"So this is Draco my son I was talking about earlier." said Harry I mean Daddy. Gosh this was gonna take some getting used to.

"He's cute." said the other man that was with Daddy. I stopped crying after a few minutes only to give suspicious glares and stares at this man. I wasn't sure if I can trust him or not and yes I am totally flipping out about him here because yes he is scaring me. He's not like the Weasley family though. There's something different about him. Something that tells me to trust him.

"May I see him?" he asked.

"Sure. But be careful he might scream." said Daddy as he handed me over.

When I was in this guys arms I stayed completely still and glared at him.

"I don't think he likes me Harry." he said.

"Hmmm. Draco are you alright? Normally he screams when someone he doesn't know is holding him." said Daddy.

"Well he's glaring at me or something." said this guy.

"No. I think he is trying to figure out if he can trust you or not." said Daddy looking at me from behind this man's shoulders.

"Hmmm. Well then let's just hope he trusts me." said the guy. He handed me back to Daddy as Daddy put me on the floor. I got up and walked over to Daddy. I stumbled a little but I got to him. Daddy held my hand as we went to the stairs. We were at the top of the stairs when I pushed this man on the stairs. He almost fell. So he has quick reflexes and he's clever. Good. First test complete.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"He's testing you." said Daddy.

"Testing me? Interesting little guy aren't you?" he asked. He bent down to look at me. He smiled until I slapped him in the face.

"Oi! You don't slap you hear me!" he scolded. He gives discipline. Good. Second test completed. He's like Daddy.

"Draco. Why did you slap him?" asked Daddy. I just glared at the man and didn't listen to Daddy. The man got back up from crouching and smiled at Daddy.

"Smart boy Harry." he said as he walked into the living room. Now for my final test. I let go of Daddy's hand and grabbed my teddy bear off the floor and put it on this man's lap. He seemed to understand and he started to play with it with me. Final test completed. Mission is done. I smiled.

"He completed his tests for you." said Daddy as he sat down near this man.

"Really?" he asked. "How do you know?"

"He smiled. If he smiles he trusts you. If he screams well then he obviously hates you but that's not the case because he smiled. And that's good. It's a good thing you like him Draco because he will be visiting a lot and watching over you tonight." said Daddy. I looked at Daddy curiously.

"Draco. This is Princeton. Princeton this is my son Draco. Draco. Princeton is what we call my boyfriend. I'm gay which means I like men." explained Daddy. I just looked at him oddly. Because he thought I didn't get it which I totally did he showed me by kissing this guy.

I looked at Princeton. He was blonde like me. He had handsome facial features and he was tall. He was kind and loves children. I smiled. Daddy laughed.

"Alright Draco. I have to leave tonight on a business trip for a few days so Princeton will take care of you." said Daddy. Excuse me. I just met him you want him to stay with me for a few days. Uh no. Hell no. I screamed.

"DADDY!" I screamed. I started to cry.

"Woah. Bud he's only going for a few days. We'll have fun!" said Princeton. I stopped screaming but I remained crying.

"Daddy." I said as Daddy hugged me tightly.

"I know this is definitely not easy for you Draco and it's not for me either but trust me. Princeton will take care of you and I trust him. You will have fun. Oh and you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I want you to be on your best behavior." said Daddy.

"Now I'm going to pack and you can get to know Princeton a little more." Said Daddy as he got up and went upstairs. I tried following him but I got tired of climbing halfway on the stairs so Princeton had to pick me up and bring me back downstairs. He smelled like mints. I buried my face into his neck as he sat back down on the couch and finished drinking his beer that he was having with Daddy before I woke up. I started to whimper.

"Oh Draco. Shhh. It's OK. Daddy will be back before you know it." Princeton said as he bounced me in his lap. A few minutes later Daddy came back all packed up. Princeton got up holding me.

"Alright Draco. I have to leave now. I will see you in a few days OK bud?" Daddy said. He took me and hugged me. He kissed me on my forehead and smiled.

"Now Princeton. He doesn't eat a lot. He mostly just eats grapes and some warm milk in his bottles." said Daddy as he handed me back to Princeton and then kissed him.

"Now I must be off or I'll miss the train." said Daddy grabbing his suitcase. He opened the front door kissed me on the head and then kissed Princeton and then he apparated.

Princeton closed the door and walked back over to the couch. He set me down and smiled.

"Now what do you want to do?" he asked me. I walked away towards the kitchen. He walked after me. I opened the fridge and looked.

"What do you want?" Princeton asked as he picked me up. I pointed to the milk.

"You want some warm milk?" he asked. I nodded. "OK."

He put me in my highchair as he got a bottle down from the cupboard and poured some milk in it. Then he put it in the machine warmy thing and we waited for 30 seconds. When it was done he tested it and then picked me up and cradled me. He fed me the bottle and this guy is good. Just like Daddy. I definitely liked him. I smiled and he smiled back. It was 9:18 pm when he put me too bed. I like him. Because Daddy is gay maybe one day he will be my Father. I fell asleep to him stroking my cheek. I am so happy Daddy left me with someone like him. If he left me with a Weasley I would somehow kill myself. But he didn't so yay Daddy!

Princeton's P.O.V.

I stroked Draco's cheek until he fell asleep. I am so happy that Harry adopted him. He is one of the cutest children I have ever met out of the kids Harry has brought here. I walked down to Harry's room. There were so many memories good and bad. I got into my Pj's and climbed into his bed. It was 11:29 pm when I fell asleep.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I got writer's block so I'm trying to figure it out. Thanks for reading my story. Please review and follow and all that crap. Also check out my other stories. Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 6

My Blonde Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 6: My ADHD and Dyslexia

Princeton's P.O.V.

I woke up to Draco screaming. My blonde hair was ruffled into weird ways and I sleep like a pig. I walked over to Draco's room and opened the door. I picked him up and placed him on his changing station.

"Good morning Draco. How are you this morning?" I asked him as he quieted down. He started to whimper and kick.

"Shhh. It's OK Draco." I said as I changed him and then picked him up. I walked downstairs with Draco and to the kitchen. Draco looked at me and then laughed.

"What? It's my hair isn't it?" I laughed. He laughed and nodded. I set him in his high chair and went to the fridge.

"Well then. Stop laughing. It's not my fault it's messy." I joked. He laughed some more. I gave him a warm bottle of milk and some grapes to eat. Then I made some eggs and grits for me. I sat down with Draco and ate. Draco reached over for some of my grits.

"You want some grits bud?" I asked. He responded by taking some more of my grits. I smiled and got some more grits in a bowl for him. Then I gave myself some more. We ate and laughed until Draco threw some grits at my head.

"Draco!" I laughed. I then poured some from my spoon on his head. He laughed. He threw some grapes at me and I threw some eggs at him. We laughed and had a food fight together which was fun and messy. When we had no more food left I got up and picked him up. We walked upstairs leaving the kitchen a mess.

I showered first and then gave Draco a bath. I put our clothes in the wash of course. When we were both all cleaned and I was dressed, I wrapped Draco in a towel and put some clothes on him.

"Hey Draco. Guess where we are going today before the Doctors?" I said. He looked at me with confusion and excitement.

"We are going to the carnival!" I said. He still looked at me confused.

"It will be fun bud you just wait and see." I told him. He nodded.

"OK Draco. We are going to apparate there. Is that OK?" I asked him. He shook his head frantically.

"Why not bud?" I asked. He shook his head no again.

"Is it scary?" I asked him. He nodded yes this time.

"OK well how else do you want to get there?" I asked. He just shook his head and cried.

"OK. Well we are going to apparate bud so just close your eyes OK." I said. He closed his eyes and buried his face into my neck. I apparated into the carnival loo's.

Draco's P.O.V.

I buried my face into his neck smelling his mint cologne. When we apparated we ended up in an empty stall in the loo's. Princeton walked out carrying me. I picked my head up and looked. It was amazing. There were these fast rides and the slow ones and then there were… too many freaking people. I screamed.

"Woah! Shhh. Shhh. Draco it's OK. Shhh." Princeton chastised. I screamed my bloody head off and I tried to run away. Everyone looked at me which only made everything worse.

"Draco calm down! Shhh. Shhh." said Princeton. He took me over to a food area with tables and seats. He sat in one with me on his lap bawling my eyes out.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

"Shhh. Daddy isn't here Draco. It's OK. Shhh." Princeton tried to cope with me. I was screaming bloody murder and I kicked him hard in the balls.

"OW! Draco calm down bud! Shhh. Shhh!" said Princeton. He was remaining calm throughout this time but I could hint a little irritation. I screamed and kicked him again. I kicked him so hard in the crotch he dropped me and I ran.

"DRACO!" he yelled as he pushed past people to get to me. Some people looked and tried helping him but I was way too scared to let anyone touch me.

"DADDY!" I screamed! I ran and ran until I got tired. When I stopped some guy picked me up and I screamed. It was some security guy. I screamed to the top of my lungs and cried. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack (Song not intended). My heart was more than racing. I kicked and hit and cried and screamed until Princeton had me back in his arms.

"Thank you so much." he said to the security guy.

"No problem sir. Seems like he doesn't like the carnival." he said.

"Yeah I guess or maybe it's just the people. Well thank you." Princeton said as we walked out of the carnival.

"What was that bud?" he scolded as I still went berserk.

"Draco stop right now! Stop! Breathe and calm down! You do NOT ever run away from me with all these people around. Well maybe that's the reason I ran away duh. I just kept screaming and crying and shaking. I was beyond scared.

Princeton hugged me tightly as I soon began to calm down after an hour or so.

"Shhh. There we go Draco." said Princeton as he stroked my hair. We have been walking around for a while now in this town I don't even know where we are but you know. I whimpered and groaned frustrated and scared.

"Shhh. Shhh Draco. It's OK. Everything will be alright." he said. I just squirmed around.

"Calm down Draco. I know that was scary and I should've known. I'm sorry." said Princeton. I screamed at that.

"Shhh. Shhh. Calm down Draco." he said. When my fury subsided it subsided to a whimper. Princeton cradled me until I fell asleep while he walked around.

Princeton's P.O.V.

When Draco fell asleep I walked around until I found a pub. I walked in cradling Draco with one arm. I held onto him and took a seat in a booth until a waitress came.

"Hello may I take your order?" she asked.

"Yes I will have the mushroom pot pie and a Guinness beer, please." I asked.

"Sure thing. Is that all?" she asked.

"Um No. Can I please get a side plate of fries and some milk?" I asked.

"Yes sir. It will be out in a few minutes." she said as she left.

I waited and tried to wake up Draco.

"Hey Draco. Wake up little guy. Wake up." I said smiling at him while shaking him slightly. He woke up soon enough when the waitress brought our food.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Cute boy you have there. Is he yours?" she asked.

"Oh no. I'm just watching him for my boyfriend. He's on a business trip." I told her.

"Oh how nice." she smiled. She left after that and I started to eat while Draco still tried to wake up.

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up when some lady was bringing food. My vision was blurry and I couldn't really figure out where we were. When I did wake up Princeton was eating and cradling me. I started to whimper.

"Hey Draco." He smiled. He switch my position so I was sitting on his laps.

"Here you go bud." he said putting French fries in front of me and some milk with a straw.

I reached over and grabbed a French fry. Princeton watched me and smiled. I put the fry in my mouth and it tasted wonderful. Like it was really good. I don't think I have ever had a French fry this good before. I mean sure I have had some before when I was living on my own eating in the dump but this was totally different. I smiled and Princeton laughed.

"You like French fries bud?" asked Princeton. I nodded and kept eating it. I couldn't reach my milk though so I sort of stood on Princeton's crotch to reach my milk.

"Ow! Draco hold on bud. Ow!" he shrieked in surprise and he handed me my milk so I would sit down. I sat down and drank my milk like nothing happened. He on the other hand was breathing a little heavy. Ha. Sucker.

When I had finished I started to get bored. He was just drinking his beer so I kicked him in the crotch only this time on purpose. He spit his drink out and started coughing. I laughed.

"Draco! *cough* That was NOT funny! *cough*" he said. I laughed.

"Sir would you like me to get some more napkins for you?" the waitress came over and asked.

Princeton nodded. "Yes please. Thank you."

I just laughed. He sat me next to him as he wiped his beer off of him and the table. I just kept laughing. Only because I was bored and laughing felt great.

"Draco! That was very unnecessary. If you were bored you should've told me. You got it?" he scolded me. I stopped laughing and just stared at him. He paid for our food and picked me up and we left. We apparated back to home and waited until 3:00 to go to my doctor's appointment. I'm not sure how I should react to it. I mean the Doctor's sound scary. But because it wasn't 3 yet I played with my toys along with Princeton because I forced him to. When it was 3 we had to apparate and of course I refused.

"Draco come on it's not scary." said Princeton as I screamed and kicked and cried. It's not scary?! Are you kidding me?! Yes it is!

"It's OK Draco. It won't hurt. We did this before. It's not scary." said Princeton. I screamed bloody murder. We apparated anyways to a healer in St. Mungo's. I was screaming when we got there. Princeton took me to the kids waiting room and put me there. There was a toy fire truck so I didn't resist. I stopped screaming, kicking, and crying when I started playing with the fire truck. While I was in there he went to the front desk.

Princeton's P.O.V.

I walked over to the front desk after dropping off Draco.

"Hello. I had an appointment for Draco Potter." I said.

"Hmmm. Yes just go take a seat and a healer will call you in." said the lady. I nodded and sat down.

While we waited Draco played in the kids waiting room and I read a magazine.

"Mr. Draco Potter." a voice called. I looked up and saw a man.

"Oh yes that's us." I said going into the kids waiting room and picking up Draco.

"Alright follow me. I'm Healer Fulton. I will be giving Draco the check up." Fulton said as we followed behind him. We ended up in a small room and I sat Draco up on the table where the Healer was to examine him.

"Are you his guardian?" the Healer asked.

"Well for now yes. His Father is on a business trip for a few days." I answered.

"Ah I see." he said as he looked at Draco and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Now I'm going to do various tests with Draco. Some may require you to leave the room sir." he said.

"Sure." I said. The Healer started the examination.

Draco's P.O.V.

This Healer guy got close to me as he started the examination. I was about to cry. But he saw this.

"Draco I need you to look straight in my eyes. I am not going to hurt you. Now please look at me." he said. I looked at him as he shined a light in my eyes. I reacted by screaming.

"Woah. Shhh. Draco it's OK. I won't hurt you. I am only here to help." He said. He then held up the flashlight again in my eyes only I didn't scream.

"Hmmm. Well Draco there may be a problem but let's get the other tests done first." said the Healer. Something wrong. Now I'm freaking out. He then gave me some simple stuff to do like pick out colors that make other colors and all that. Then he said a word and I had to point to a card that had a picture of that word.

"Hmmm. So this is one of Potter's projects. I have had many children examined for his job." said the Healer.

"Actually he isn't a project. Harry adopted him. So he's Harry's son." said Princeton.

"Ah. Fascinating. That's good." the Healer said as he did more tests on me.

The Healer looked into my eyes with the flashlight again.

"I would like to do a brain scan now. You will have to leave the room sir." the Healer said to Princeton. I screamed. I don't want to be alone with this Doctor. Doctor's scare me.

"Hey. Draco. You'll be fine. You won't be hurt. Just do what he says OK." said Princeton. I was freaking out.

"Actually stay very still if you can Draco for five minutes. You don't have to leave yet sir." said the Healer. I tried to stay still only ending up in moving around.

"Hmmm. Alright." said the Healer as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Now you have to leave sir." Fulton said. Princeton left to my demise and the Doctor picked me up and laid me down on this bed thingy. Then he put some sort of vest on my small chest. Then he pressed a button and the bed started to move in a tube. I started to freak out again.

"Shhh. Draco listen to me. Stay as still as possible. It will be alright." The Healer said.

Princeton's P.O.V.

I waited outside the door for Draco and the Healer to finish when Harry popped out in front of me.

"Harry!" I yelped. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Princeton. Hey. Turns out the meeting was canceled so I came back." Harry explained.

"Oh well that's good." I said as we kissed.

"How's Draco?" he asked.

"They're doing a brain scan to look if he has autism or anything related to that." I answered.

"Oh. OK. So we wait until he calls us in?" Harry asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

Draco's P.O.V.

While I was in the tube there were many different flashes of lights in my eyes and there were many different patterns of lights on me. It was like a laser light show. The Healer pressed a button though and the bed moved out. He took the vest thing off my chest and picked me up and placed me back on the examination table. Then he wrote something on his clipboard again.

He called in Princeton and… "Daddy!" I screamed in joy.

"Draco! Hey bud." said Daddy as he hugged me.

"Alright I have good news and bad news. Which one first?" said the Healer. Daddy turned around slowly and looked at him. Princeton just stare at him in disbelief.

"Uh Good news." said Daddy.

"Alright well the good news is that he doesn't have autism or down syndrome." said the Healer. Daddy smiled at this. Princeton smiled too.

"The bad news…" Daddy and Princeton's smile went to a frown. "…is that he has ADHD and Dyslexia." said the Healer.

"And judging by his age and that he doesn't speak much I think his Dyslexia is part of the reason he can't speak well." said the Healer laying everything on them bit by bit.

I don't know why but Daddy started to cry in Princeton's shoulder and Princeton had a false smile on trying to cheer Daddy up. But I could see tears forming in Princeton's eyes.

"Daddy?" I asked not sure what was going on. Whatever it was, was scary because Daddy was crying. Daddy stopped himself from crying anymore and wiped his eyes. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey bud." he said as he kissed my fore head.

"Now um. You can leave when you are ready just stop by the front desk and make sure everything is in order." said the Healer as he left.

I looked at both Daddy and Princeton for an explanation to what was happening. None of them told me. Daddy just picked me up and we left the room and to the front desk lady. Princeton held me while Daddy paid and signed some papers and filled out registrations and all that. When we left we apparated to my resistance of course. We ended up in the living room and sat down.

"Daddy!" I screamed in happiness because he was home.

"Hey bud." he said as he picked me up and hugged me.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Princeton.

"I guess we teach him and then when he has learned enough we enroll him into school." said Daddy.

_*Dinner Time*_

We all ate dinner together which was spaghetti and meatballs. After we ate we went to bed. Princeton and Daddy tucked me in and then Daddy and Princeton went to shower and go to bed in Daddy's room. I fell asleep around 9:04 pm.


	7. Chapter 7

My Blonde Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter!**

Chapter 7: Marriage and Adoption

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed crying because I had a nightmare. Princeton came in and picked me up to cradle me. I still cried also because I was uncomfortable from going potty in my diaper.

"Hey Draco. Good morning bud. Today will be a great day but we didn't tell you for a reason. I had earlier this year proposed to your Daddy bud and well today is the wedding. I know you may not understand but that's OK." said Princeton. My Daddy was getting married to Princeton? You know how before earlier when I met Princeton that I hope he and Daddy will get married, well then you can imagine my excitement that they are getting married. I smiled.

"Well now because it is such a special day you are going to finally wear a suit." said Princeton as we headed to my closet and picked out a nice black tuxedo with a light blue silk bow-tie. Princeton put it on me and then went to go get changed. I had to wait for hours because both Daddy and him were getting married so they had to both get ready. I waited until a nice looking blonde lady came in.

"Hello Draco. I'm Princeton's Mommy." said the Lady. I looked at her and smiled. Normally I wouldn't trust people so fast but she's Princeton's Mommy and she is as nice as he is. She picked me up and put me in a car with my carry on.

"Daddy? I said.

"Oh sweetheart we are going to see Daddy and Princeton at the church I'm taking you too." said Princeton's Mommy. I nodded. She closed the car door and got in the driver's seat.

Harry's P.O.V.

I'm freaking out. I'm getting married to the man of my dreams. I have always known I was gay since 3rd grade. I know you may think I was too young to know but I knew. When I met Princeton he was unlike any man I had ever met.

"Hermione I am freaking out." I told her.

"Just breathe Harry. You will be fine." Hermione said. Hermione is to walk with me down the aisle because I have no Mother anymore.

"What if someone objects when the preacher asks?" I asked nervously.

"No one will and if so someone will get him out and you can marry Princeton." said Hermione. I nodded.

"OK. I think I'm ready. How do I look?" I asked.

"Handsome." said Hermione. I smiled.

Princeton's P.O.V.

My mother walked in after I assume dropping Draco off with my Father.

"Mother I am freaking out." I said.

"Sweetheart there is no need to worry. Harry loves you and that's all that matters." she said.

"I know but what if someone objects and doesn't want us to get married?!" I asked.

"No one will and if someone does I imagine that some man will kick him out and you can still marry Harry." she answered.

"OK. Am I ready?" I asked.

"Yes. You look great sweetheart." said my Mother.

Draco's P.O.V.

I was dropped off with a man as Princeton's Mommy went to go see him. Apparently this man was Princeton's Daddy.

"Hello Draco. I'm Princeton's Daddy." he said as he sat me down next to him. I stood up to look around.

"Oh no Draco you have to sit down like a gentleman. It's only polite especially at a wedding." said Princeton's Daddy. I sat down because I didn't want to ruin Daddy and soon to be Father's wedding.

We waited for 30 more minutes and then the Best Man's came out. Ron was Harry's. I glared at him. A black man (trying not to be racists) walked out for Princeton's best man. Then it was everyone else. After everyone that was supposed to be up front came it was the groom's turn and for this that would be Princeton. Princeton walked out in a similar suit like mine. He wore a black tuxedo with a light blue bow-tie. I guess this light blue is the decoration colors. He walked down the aisle smiling with his mother. I smiled at him as he looked side to side. He winked at me and my grin got bigger. His Mother sat down on the other side of me so I was in the middle of Princeton's parents.

Then came the bigger part. A flower girl which was Rose Weasley walked down the aisle and then came Daddy. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie. He walked down with Hermione Weasley. I just looked at Daddy smiling. He smiled back. Hermione sat in front of Mrs. Malfoy (Princeton's Mommy). I watched as the preacher took forever to say his words. I started messing with my tie because it was itchy and annoying. I then started to squirm because I can't sit still because as you learned I have ADHD and mostly because I'm bored.

"Draco sit still." whispered Mr. Malfoy. He fixed my bow-tie that I had messed with because it's itchy and watched the service. I started to get upset because I was bored and itchy. Mr. Malfoy picked me up in his lap. He bounced me to try and keep me at ease.

I watched a little longer before I got really irritated.

"Do you Princeton Casey Malfoy take Harry James Potter to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" asked the Preacher.

"I do." said Princeton.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Princeton Casey Malfoy to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" asked the Preacher to Daddy.

"I do." said Daddy smiling.

"Now for the rings." said the Preacher as Hugo the ring bearer came and held them out on a pillow. Princeton took Daddy's and was about to put it on Harry when I couldn't take anything anymore and I screamed. That's it I ruined Daddy's wedding. I screamed.

"Shhh. Draco shhh. It's OK." said Mr. Malfoy. I started to cry.

"Draco it's OK bud." said Daddy as he walked over and took me.

"What's the matter bud?" said Daddy as Princeton walked over too.

"Daddy." I croaked as I cried.

"Shhh bud. It's OK. Shhh." said Daddy.

"What's wrong bud? Is it your tie? Or are you bored? Or both?" Daddy asked.

"Daddy." I said.

"Both. OK. Here." said Daddy as he untied my bow-tie and handed it to Mrs. Malfoy. Then he walked all the way back down the aisle and into the back of the church and got me some milk in a bottle. He then switched my position to a cradle. He walked back and handed me to Mrs. Malfoy who cradled me and fed me the bottle. I still moved around though because of my ADHD.

"Alright." said Daddy as he grabbed Princeton's hand and led him up to where the Preacher and the rings were. Princeton tried again and took Daddy's ring smiling and put it on Daddy's left hand ring finger. Then Daddy did the same for Princeton.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss now." said the Preacher. Daddy and Princeton looked at each other smiling and kissed. Everybody got out of their seats and cheered. I was still being fed a bottle.

_*Reception Time*_

So now it was reception time which basically is a party after a wedding. Mrs. Malfoy brought me over to Princeton and Daddy who were drinking champagne.

"Hey bud." said Daddy handing Princeton his Champagne and grabbing me.

"Daddy!" I laughed. He hugged me and kissed my fore head. Daddy held me with one arm as he took his champagne glass back and went to sit down at a table with me. I sat in his lap drinking some more milk. Princeton sooner came and sat next to us.

"Hey Draco." said Princeton. I smiled.

"Hey sweetheart." said Daddy as he kissed Princeton. I looked away and kept drinking my milk until I got bored. I slid off of Daddy's lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I just walked away but I wobbled some. Daddy watched me carefully just in case I walked too far. I walked over to the Weasley's who were talking with the Malfoy's.

I climbed up a chair and stood on it.

"Hey Draco." said Mr. Malfoy. I smiled at him and Mrs. Malfoy. I glared at the Weasley's.

"Hello Draco." said Hermione. I smiled and grabbed her cupcake and threw it at her face. She gasped and stood up. Daddy and Princeton ran over to see what happened.

"Draco! What did I tell you about throwing food at people?! You do not ever throw food at people!" scolded Daddy. I just laughed. Daddy picked me up and handed me to Princeton while he tried to help Hermione get the cupcake frosting off her dress. Mrs. Malfoy tried to help Hermione too and of course Ron. I just kept laughing and Princeton kept giving me the evil eye.

I kicked Princeton in the balls as he dropped me and I ran around the reception making little disaster's until Mr. Malfoy caught me. I screamed. Harry took me from Mr. Malfoy and we went upstairs because we were at home. That's where the reception was held. At home. We went to my room.

"Draco what is the matter with you?! You don't ever get to run around and mess things up! And never ever throw food at people!" Daddy yelled. He never really yells so it was terrifying.

"I was only trying to have fun. I was bored." I said. Daddy stared at me wide-eyed. That's when I realized I said my first two sentences. Daddy ran out the door and all but yelled, "PRINCETON!"

Princeton came running up the stairs. "What? Is someone hurt?" he asked frantically.

"Draco said his first two sentences!" Daddy screeched.

"What?! Unbelievable! That's great!" said Princeton as he beamed at me.

"What did he say?" asked Princeton.

"Well I yelled at him for doing what he did downstairs and he said 'I was only trying to have fun. I was bored." said Daddy.

"Oh my gosh Draco! We're so proud of you." said Princeton. He smiled and so did Daddy. I was smiling too. I guess I learned it from hearing everyone else talk because I can't really read because of my Dyslexia.

"Well come on. I guess we have to make speeches now." said Daddy. We all walked downstairs. Daddy sat back down and put me on his lap. Princeton sat down right next to us. Everyone was sitting, eating and chatting away. Daddy stood up and got everyone's attention. After that he said his very long boring speech. Then it was Princeton's turn and he said his very long speech and then they both stood up with me.

"I would like to make an announcement and a toast." said Princeton. Harry was holding me with one arm and then holding his champagne glass in the other hand.

"Alright well Harry and I have talked about this and I have done what I need to do for it. SO I would like to announce that Draco is now my son too. I have adopted him with the help of Harry so a toast to Draco!" said Princeton.

"To Draco!" everyone chimed in. I just stared at Princeton. He was my Father now. Daddy looked from me to Princeton.

"Are you alright Draco?" asked Daddy as he sat down with me. I just kept staring at Princeton. My mind couldn't process what he just said. Princeton sat down and smiled at me.

"I think he's speechless." said Princeton.

"I am." I said. Princeton stared at me wide-eyed and so did Daddy. I laughed.

"Draco!" Princeton laughed.

"What?" I asked. They laughed again.

"You're talking!" said Daddy. I just sat there thinking hard at how I am talking. I mean I have never been able to talk before.

"I have never been able to…to talk before." I said looking at Daddy.

"I know and I am so very proud of you for finally talking." said Daddy smiling.

"Daddy. Is Princeton my…my Daddy too?" I asked.

"Yes I am bud." said Princeton smiling.

"When I met you Princeton I thought you and Daddy would be my Daddy's. I thought you guys should… should get married. N-now that you are I-I'm so happy." I said smiling.

Daddy just sat there staring at me and he had tears falling out of his eyes. He was smiling too so I just thought they were tears of happiness. Princeton comforted Daddy and we all sat there talking. I talked some but not much because sometimes I didn't know what to say or what the word I was going to say was pronounced or something like that. We talked the whole time until everyone had left. The Weasley's stayed to clean and then left when everything was cleaned. Daddy, Father, and I went upstairs. Daddy and Father gave me a bath together which ended up with all of us laughing and getting soaked. They went to bed after putting me to sleep.

I thought that nothing else in my life could be much better than today. Today was the best day of my life and I will never forget it. I fell asleep after thinking about what life could bring for me next.

**The End**

(**AN: Thank you for reading this story. There will actually be an epilogue so it isn't exactly the end so please wait for me to upload this story. Thank you for reading this story!**)


End file.
